gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Brooks
|birth= Willowfield, Los Santos (06/10/1986)\ |hidep= |race= African - American |gender= Male |height=187cm |hair=Black |eyes=Green |skin=Black |hidec= |family=Demetrius Brooks Shaquana Brooks Taquisha Brooks |affiliation=The Brooks Organization |hideg= |businesses= Drug Kingpin }} Marcus Brooks is currently the leader of The Brooks Organization, which is based on Willowfield . He is known as a drug kingpin with his fellow friend Keon Grey . He has been known for his drug trades around Willowfield and Ganton areas. In the high school years he was known to work for local drug kingpin. 'Life in Los Angeles.' ''-Early life.'' Marcus born in on October 6th, 1986 he was living with his sister, and his parents. Marcus father was working in a small company as delivery driver, but his mother was working in local grocery shop. Since he has an older sister, parents give her more attention than Marcus, because she was four years older. After few years, Marcus sister gradute high school, and went to study at collage, in Atlanta. Marcus had only twelve years when she left home. Marcus doesn't had very good marks at school, as his parents were called to school more often and often as he grow up. When Marcus was fifteen he started to hang around with his friend Keon who was living few blocks away from the place where Marcus lived. ''-Teenagers life.'' Marcus was studying in 9th grade when he got in introduced with a guy who was two years older than him. His name was Christopher Jenkins in his eighteen years he were sold tons of grams of marijuana, and he got the money for some stylish clothes and other stylish things. Marcus wanted that life aswell, but he didn't understood what would be the consequence if cops would caught him. Marcus started to hang around with him more often, and he got a job for himself, he started to attract people to himself for some drugs, as he was standing on corner, with Christopher. He started off with marijuana, which later turned into something more. Marcus started to skip school. But unfortunately he was having a bad luck. His mother found out that he's skipping school, also came an invite from school to Marcus parents, about skipping school. After an long conforation with his parents especialy with his mother, he started to attend his lessons, while he was on school, he was still dealing drugs, he didn't carried them but he was offering them to drop by Willowfield corners if they need marijuana or something else. When lessons ended, he went home, dropped his bag, and continue to sell drugs on corner. Marcus didn't graduate school, his parents were crazy on him. His parents knew that he's selling drugs, since her mother found a noteblock where was writened how many grams he has sold, how much he have to give money back to Christopher, everything was written down, to dodge some beat downs. 'The Brooks Organization.' ''-What now?'' When Marcus was twenty two years old, alot of people knew who he is around Willowfield, police had a case on him already, but sadly there wasn't any proofs of him dealing drugs, and he never was caught on sceen. Marcus and Keon were eating at local Cluckin bell fast-food restaurant, when their friend Jamal went inside, he was sweating and he was nervous. He told Marcus and Keon, that he found out where is Christophers stash-house. They three immediately left the restaurant, and went to Marcus apartament. Marcus and Keon knew what to do, because they wanted more, they didn't wanted to be some hood-rats who sells drugs, they wanted to be like Christopher, pimped-up car, stylish clothes, good apartament, and things like that. But murder wasn't their friend, since they never had shooted at someone or killed someone. Few weeks they three were staying up late, to make a plan. After two weeks planning how they could take out Christopher from the game, they came with an decision. They asked Jamal to atleast get one gun. In next day, they three met up, and Jamal bought a gun, it was revolver, with a small calibre. They went to the stash house, at late night, meanwhile Christopher and his guys went directly to the stash-house, to make a daily look around. Marcus didn't knew that they are doing it, so they broke into the stash-house, it was in Willowfields, east side. They broke into it, and immediately started to search for drugs, as they were searching for them, evenactualy, a black range-rover pulled up at the house, and four black males stepped out from the car. One was Christopher, and the other were his boys. They went inside the stash-house, turned on lights but Marcus, Keon and Jamal, was hidding, behind boxes. Christopher, tought that everything was okay, when Keon, standed up, and fired five shots into Christophers chest. He felt down bleeding out, while Christophers boys came inside, with handguns and shotgun. Shoot-out started as Keon was firing back against them, but didn't hit anyone of them. Marcus and Jamal were trying to get out from the building, so they started to rush toward the doors, as they two rushed, Keon was shooting to cover Marcus and Jamal, but one of Christophers guys shot Jamal with shotgun, Keon just started to run out, from the building, as they both were running away. One of Christophers guys stayed in the stash-house to finish off Jamal's short-life, while others two were running running after Marcus and Keon. As they both were running police sirens were heard around Willowfield, but it didn't stopped Christophers boys, they kept running after them. Keon and Marcus hidded themselves in Tar Street, as they were hidding in a garden, there were a small wooden garden house. Christophers boys didn't found where they were, so they fled away to avoid police. In next few weeks Keon and Marcus were scared to walk out from their apartaments, since Christophers guys wanted them dead. After a mounth, police started to drive around Willowfield area more often and often, two Christopher boys were arrested, one of them were arrested because of Jamal, but other were cought on another assault. One of Christopher guys were still out and looking for Marcus and Keon. After few weeks, they both decided to just lay-low, without any drug dealing for now. Keon always said "If I start something to do, I have to complete it", he meant it about the drugs, since we didn't found them. After few days they both decided to search around Christophers house, they broke into it, but inside were Christophers wife, she were pregnant. She was screaming when Marcus and Keon broke into the house. Keon was violent, so he aimed his gun at Christophers wife, and asked her where does Christopher hide his drugs. She was crying hysterical, as she muttered few words. She said that it's in basement. Keon gave Marcus his gun, while he went down-stairs, to basement. He shouted few words as he then came back up with two full dufflebags with packages. Marcus gave Keon his handgun, he looked at Christophers wife, then followed the gun against her head, and he squeezed the trigger, without any warnings, he just killed her. ''-New kingpin's'' After an half year they started to sell drugs, and keep the money to themselves, they got even more, they wasn't anymore small-time drug dealers, they were something more now. They attracted few more youngsters later, because it was hard for them to sell drugs by them own. So few more people started to sell them for Marcus and Keon. After few mounths, there wasn't anymore any drugs, they were money hungry, when they got any money, they spended it right away, buy buying some useless items. They wanted more, but they didn't know from who should they buy. One night Keon and Marcus went to little Moscow to the strip club, they knew that there is russians, they knew also that they are racists. They ordered few drinks and then a guy called Vasya approached, he asked if Marcus and Keon isn't those dealers from Willowfield, they said yes, so they had a small conforence. After an hour, Vasya offered Marcus to follow him in the office, so he did, he went inside, and there were known criminal inside the office, everyone was feared from him, even most ice coldest killers were. His name was Shedevr , so he asked Marcus about drugs, if him needs some and things like that, so Marcus said yes, because they didn't had anything anymore. Russians supplyed kilo' of methampetamine, so they started off selling. Marcus noticed a kid who was good on this kind of business. He talked with him, and his name was DeAndre Green , he offered him a job, and he accepted it. He started to work on the corner, sold twice more drugs than others, he was good at it, he knew how to attract people to himself and how to avoid undercovered police officers. But there still is a problem, DeAndre is a good seller but, he's giving alot of problems around the neighborhoods, because of his big mouth. Once Keon and Marcus had to apologize to some muscle mens in Idlewood for DeAndre. Marcus life has been quiet flashy from time to time in his life-time. -Too be continued-